


Hot For Teacher

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha!Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief mentions of Stephen/Jared, M/M, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is an omega in college, trying to enjoy himself by having casual hook ups and being, generally, unattached. But then he walks into economics where Professor Ackles, the substitute Jared had forgotten they were going to have, proceeds to change his world irrevocably.</p><p>For the prompt: I had a wonderful thought earlier today. A/B/O AU. Jared is an omega who is currently seeing an Alpha. Along comes Alpha!Jensen, Jared's true mate. The first time they're alone and not in public, Jensen is laying on top of Jared's back, growling at him to submit to him and only him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: My writing gets out of hand and I accidentally write plot where there was supposed to be porn. Oops.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so pardon all errors.

Jared’s only been seeing Stephen casually, really. They’re not exactly dating and they’re certainly not mated or anywhere near that stage. But Jared likes Stephen. He’s uncomplicated and fun. He’s always down to do something spontaneous and wild. Plus, it helps that he’s also really good at economics. Jared isn’t _using_ Stephen, not really. He does like Stephen and he isn’t entirely opposed to dating the alpha but it really helps that the he’s good at economics.

It’s the only class they have together and where they met. They’re just two young college students who found a kindred spirit. Even though Stephen probably wouldn’t have spared a glance toward Jared if he wasn’t an omega. So, Jared reasons, Stephen is using him too. They’re only friends because of their biology. Otherwise, Jared’s sure they’d never speak, not out of dislike, just out incompatibility.

But boys will be boys, so they can’t help themselves when study sessions turn into make out sessions which turn into messy hand jobs or messier blow jobs. It just…happens.

No mating, though, Jared reminds himself.

Stephen would mate with him in a second, Jared knows. Alphas are like that. They’re less selective than omegas. But Jared has set the boundaries and Stephen has respected them, thus far. Jared dreads the day that stops being the case.

He decides to not worry about it right now, as he and Stephen quickly clean up after one of their messy hand job/make out sessions and get ready to go to class.

Professor Sheppard is notoriously heavy handed and Jared knows they’re going to be late. He tries to make Stephen hurry up but the alpha is slow and lazy after his orgasm. Jared rolls his eyes and rushes in front of Stephen, figuring the other man could learn from his own mistakes. Jared enters the room as quietly as possible but then all thoughts of being stealthy are erased.

The classroom is silent and all eyes are on him but he doesn’t care. His eyes are fixed on the man standing at the front of the room who’s giving off the most mouth-watering alpha pheromones Jared’s ever smelled. All thoughts cease and there’s just a rumble of _mate, mate, mate_ in Jared’s head.

He shakes it off and takes a deep breath, but that just makes it worse. The scent of the alpha assaults his senses and he feels himself react to it. He becomes hard in his pants; a feat that should be impossible considering what he and Stephen were just doing not even five minutes ago. He feels his asshole clench and feels the slick start to form and he needs to sit down if doesn’t want to embarrass himself and start leaking while everyone’s staring at him.

He somehow forces himself to find a desk and sits down. He doesn’t even look up when Stephen comes in a few seconds after him and sits down next to him. When Jared feels like he can breathe again, he looks up and finds that the alpha is staring at him, green eyes burning. He’s almost posturing but then a voice breaks the trance.

“Uh…Professor Ackles?” One of the guys in the front says hesitantly. The alpha’s eyes snap to the student and he shakes his head, clearing his throat and shrugging his shoulders. He adjust the glasses sitting on his face.

“Sorry,” he says gruffly, “where was I?”

“You were just taking roll,” the guy answers. The alpha—Professor Ackles, apparently—nods and looks at this list in his hand. In some unholy twist of fate, the next name that leaves his lips is,

“Jared Pad-uh-lecky?” the alpha sounds it out which would be endearing if not for the way it makes Jared so hot to hear the deep, rich voice say his name at all.

“H-here,” Jared says, as loudly as he can without giving away how turned on he is. It still sounds breathless to his own ears.

“Are you okay?” Stephen whispers when Ackles moves down the list. Jared curses. Stephen is familiar with the scent of Jared’s arousal, at least enough to know when something’s off. It’s usually arousal but Jared knows that the change in scent is similar to that of fear or adrenaline so he tries to play it off.

“Just antsy, I guess,” Jared says dismissively. And then Ackles is looking at him again and he forgets Stephen is sitting next to him. He has no idea what the alpha is thinking but they meet eyes every five seconds during the hour-long class. Thank the heavens that it’s only an hour-long, anything more would be certified torture, Jared’s sure.

“Lucky we have a sub today, right?” Stephen asks, grinning at Jared. Jared nods jerkily, hair falling in front of his eyes.

“Yeah,” he rasps, “lucky.”

*

Jensen’s taking roll for his last class of the day. He rattles off the names in a bored tone, mind elsewhere. Did he remember to record last night’s game? Chris will kick his ass if he’s forgotten to do it again. On that note, when is Chris planning to come over tonight? Jensen supposes he should text him but figures Chris will just show up, anyway. He wonders if Chris is bringing the omega girl he’s been gushing about. Jensen’s almost bored of hearing about her and just wants to meet her already.

He begins to imagine Chris being in happily committed relationship and has to choke down a derisive snort and then all thoughts of Chris and are erased from his head. The roll sheet he’s holding fades into blurred lines and white noise fills his ears. His head snaps up because, god, what is that smell? It’s overwhelming and _delicious_. He feels his hackles rise with the need to claim, to _mate_ and he only just manages to restrain himself while his eyes seek out the source.

The boy’s practically glowing, set apart from the rest of his classmates. He can’t be over 22 and he’s got chestnut brown hair and long, angular cheekbones. His hazel eyes swirl with an array of colors and he smells so _fucking good_ , Jensen’s about to lose his mind.

The kid still hasn’t looked at him, even as he sits down. When their eyes do meet, Jensen feels lost. And then a voice breaks the spell. Some beta kid in the front hails Jensen’s attention and the alpha comes back to himself. Jensen shakes his head and apologizes before starting to take roll again.

“Jared Pad-uh-lecky?” He sounds it out because the last name is a bit ridiculous but he thinks he gets it right. He looks up to make sure he has and the soft, sweet voice of the omega rings through his ears.

“H-here,” the kid says and it’s only one word but Jensen already knows he wants to make the kid scream.

He nods and marks it off, meeting the omega’s eyes again. He finds it impossible to stop looking at him. Their eyes meet every five seconds while Jensen tries to his best to teach and economics class as a substitute. When the hour is up, he can’t help but let out a breath of relief. The last economics lecture he subbed in was three hours long. He definitely couldn’t brave Jared’s scent for three hours without breaking down and claiming the omega in front and entire class of his peers.

It’s a near thing after only an hour. He can’t help it. He’s weak and Jared calls to him, his true mate. Technically, there’s no such thing. But there are the romantics who think there is and the mates that will swear, up and down, that they’re true mates. Jensen’s never given it much thought. But the thought of letting Jared leave and never seeing him again is unbearable to Jensen. He can’t let the omega go. The smell is too strong, the need to claim to vicious.

“Padalecki,” he says, voice sharper than he means but he can’t help it. He’s about to snap, spine rigid with self-restraint, “stay behind please.”

It’s then that Jensen notices the alpha with Jared. The alpha is a young, a wisp of a thing that Jensen wants to crush between his teeth on principle. He manages to control the urge as the alpha and Jared exchange a few words. The alpha pats Jared on the shoulder and leaves the room. Jensen relaxes and watches as the rest of the class files out at a snail’s pace. When the room is finally empty, Jensen feels his muscles relax and he lets the smell of Jared wash over him, lets his arousal build and he becomes hungry with it.

“Close and lock the door,” Jensen commands softly, allowing for an out if the omega feels he needs one. But Jared seems okay with the proceeding, walking to the door and closing it before the turning the lock into place.

Jensen walks up to Jared when the omega is in front of his desk again. He walks around the desk so that there’s barely an inch of space between them. He inhales and exhales out on a moan.

“God, do you know how you smell?” Jensen asks, hands finding Jared’s hips of their own accord. He just wants to rub the smell all over him, to be surrounding by it and it’s kind of weird and creepy since they don’t even know each other but true mates, and all.

“You’re my true mate,” Jared whispers. “I’m not supposed to feel this way about strangers. Right?”

“You’re certainly a cut above, Jared,” Jensen murmurs. “And fell what way about strangers? How do you feel about me?”

“Like I want you,” Jared says without hesitation, hazel eyes becoming dark. “Like I want you to claim me. Fuck me. _Breed_ me.”

The last one does it and Jensen snaps. He grabs Jared by the hips and pulls him forward. Their lips crash together in a harsh imitation of a kiss. Jared’s bare skin smells even better but there’s something wrong, something off about the scent.

“You smell like _him_ ,” Jensen growls. He pulls Jared’s shirt off and it is better but he can still smell it and he begins to growl low in chest.

“Sh,” Jared soothes, “He’s just a friend. Make me smell like you.”

Jensen can’t be angry right now or jealous. He has a beautiful omega, a beautiful _mate_ with him and he can worry about the implications of that later. He pulls Jared’s pants town and helps the omega step out of them and then he’s spinning them around and bending the younger man over his desk.

Jared is more than happy to comply, bracing himself on the desk and presenting himself for his alpha.

“Mm, gonna take my time with you later, baby,” Jensen says lowly, “smell so good, wanna taste you. Wanna make you beg for it.”

Jared whimpers because he wants that too but he really needs to be fucked _right now._ The ache inside is burning, getting more intense with every second that Jensen waits. Jared’s skin is hot, pulled too tight over his bones. He feels as if he might die if Jensen doesn’t fuck him, doesn’t knot him.

“Please professor—wait, what’s your name?” Jared asks. Jensen stops what he’s doing. Jared looks a little embarrassed and Jensen feels it too. They were so overcome with lust that they didn’t even ask each other their names. Of course, Jensen knew Jared’s name but, still. Manners apparently aren’t a part of mating.

“Jensen,” he replies, running a soothing hand down Jared’s back. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes, god yes,” Jared answers immediately. He wants this, has never wanted anything more. He knows that’s how true mates work. With true mates, you mate and then you get to know each other. But scent is everything. If someone smells good, it probably means they’re compatible. If they smell as good and Jensen does to Jared or vice versa, it means there is no one else in the world better for Jared than them men getting ready to fuck him. “Just wanted to know what to call you, Jensen.”

He says the name, knowing it’s one he’ll get used to saying. And then he forgets all about words when he feels his boxers being pulled down. Jensen’s fingers find his hole and then dip inside.

“Jesus Jared,” Jensen groans, watching as his three fingers slide in without resistance. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you?”

Jared’s only response is to buck his hips. Jensen gets it. He straightens up and frees his cock from the confines of his slacks. He hadn’t bothered to undress. He lines up his cock with Jared’s hole and then sinks inside. He groans at the heat, the way it sucks him in and the way Jared moves his hips back to meet Jensen’s.

“Gonna knot you, Jared,” Jensen warns, “gonna make you mine. No one else is gonna have you ever again.”

Jared just nods and starts moving his hips desperately, the feeling of Jensen inside him becoming overwhelming. They move against each other. Jensen’s hips snap into Jared’s forcefully, the slap of skin echoing off the classroom walls.

“Yes, alpha,” Jared moans, “more, please. Knot me. Oh god, please.”

Jensen grabs Jared’s hips and moves faster, the slap of skin louder and faster. Jensen can’t believe the amazing feeling of Jared around him. It’s heavenly. Jared’s going to have bruises on hips later from where Jensen’s fingers are digging in.

“Mine,” Jensen grows before he bites down on the nape of Jared’s neck, breaking skin, the mark of mating. Jared howls and comes, spraying his stomach and the desk below him with his release he writhes and hangs on as Jensen’s knot swells and swells and final locks them together.

Jensen grunts and comes, wave after wave. The pressure of Jensen’s knot against his prostate makes Jared come again and he whimpers at the oversensitivity.

They stay there like that, Jensen draped over Jared’s back, bent over the desk. But Jensen’s legs start to fall asleep so he turns them around quickly, making Jared yelp. But it’s easier. Jensen leans on the desk, straightening the glasses that had managed to stay on his face, and holding onto Jared.

“So,” Jared murmurs, tilting his head back and burying his nose in the alpha’s neck, “you’re my mate?”

“Looks like,” Jensen says, smiling. “And I’m yours.”

Jared smiles and shrugs, leaning back into Jensen more, relaxing into the alpha.

“Stephen is not going to be happy,” Jared says. Jensen quirks an eyebrow at him. “The alpha you were glaring daggers at earlier.”

“Oh,” Jensen says but he can’t say more than that because it kind of pleases him that Jared will have to break the news to the other alpha.

“It’s okay, though,” Jared assures. “I probably needed to break it off with him, anyway. He’s such a knot head sometimes, ya know?”

Jensen nods. Many young alphas are more concerned with getting their rocks off, never seeming to remember the fact that if they have one of their “flings” with an omega, it might be last fling they ever have.

“Jensen…alpha?” Jared murmurs softly.

“Yes, mate?”

“Is it weird that I…” He pauses, and buries his face further into Jensen’s neck, as if trying to hide, “is it weird that I think I may already be in love with you?”

Jensen smiles again, feels his heart soar but he tries to keep his voice level.

“No, mate,” he assures, “I feel the same way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fine and follow me at fucktoysam.tumblr.com to send your own prompts and such :)


End file.
